A spark plug is conventionally known, in which a tip is joined to a ground electrode. Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2006-185784 discloses a technique of manufacturing this type of spark plug by laser welding the tip to the ground electrode after positioning the ground electrode.
However, the above conventional technique has no contrivance for resistance welding of the tip to the ground electrode.